


The Right Choice

by jacquelee



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniela's thoughts when Lito comes to rescue her from Joaquin. </p><p>Contains allusions to domestic violence and abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentence I took for this fic was:  
> "She bites her lip, looking out towards the street."

Tuning out the sound, as always when Joaquin went on one of his rants, which he did basically all the time now, Daniela just stares into nothingness. She knows she'll regret not listening to him later, but then, it doesn't really make a difference anyways. Not anymore. 

Now that he knew there was no way for her to get away from him without hurting the two people that actually meant a damn to her, he doesn't even try keeping his temper in check or his hands to himself. 

She knows it's only a question of time until he beats her so severely that she requires medical attention. Maybe he'll just kill her. Right now, she doesn't even care. She isn't there anymore. She is just going through the motions, but the part of her that she didn't even know she had, the part that tentatively came out during her time with Hernando and Lito, when she was free for a short time, isn't there anymore. 

It probably won't ever be there again. Because she ruined it. Of course she did. But it didn't matter. Her entire life, she played a role, fulfilled a purpose that was never hers, that she was never free to choose. 

Not this time. This time she did choose. This time she knew it was her fault and she fixed it. She fixed it and that was the only thing that mattered. The only thing that will ever matter. At least she has the memories of good times. They are buried deep inside her mind with the real her. Nobody will ever be able to take them again. 

There is a sound coming from the driveway that yanks her out of her thoughts. A car.

She bites her lip, looking out towards the street. Her eyes go wide, there is a cold shiver going down her spine. For a second she dares to hope. Did he come to save her? But she drowns out that thought, pushes the part of her that wants it to be true further back into the shadows. 

She can't allow herself to hope. Of course he isn't here to save her. His career is more important and she knows that. It's all about appearances. It always was and always will be. 

But then he says he came to take her home and everything collapses. The façade she had built doesn't stand a chance. The real her doesn't even need a second to emerge. She doesn't think or hesitate. She immediately runs to his side. She doesn't understand anything but she knows that this is her one chance and she will take it. 

She doesn't care what happens next. She doesn't care about the voices in her head that tell her that she's wrong and that she will just ruin it again. That she cannot dare be herself. She doesn't care. The real her is right here and she knows this is her choice, only hers. 

And she knows that this time, for the first time in her life, it's the right choice for herself. Not for others, not for those who have told her what to do her entire life, not even for those who saved her, those who were kind to her, but only for her. The real her.


End file.
